All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Candace signs her, Mikayla, Tessa, and Rebecca up for the winter festival. Mikayla writes a song for them to perform. BRAKAYLA FLUFF. R&R! :)


**"All I Want For Christmas Is You" By: Cimorelli **

**One-shot by: Brakayla Fan44 **

**Since Christmas is coming up soon, why not make a one-shot? Also, Den Blue is going to make a video with Brakayla with this exact song. That will probably come out later today or tommorow. I'm pretty sure it will be as awesome as her other videos. :) I wrote this song-fic before I even suggested the idea to her. Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V****  
**I was pacing around the throne room nervously. Tessa told me to calm down but I wouldn't. I was just so nervous. You might be wondering, 'Why am I pacing around the room nervously for?' and 'Why am I nervous exactly?' Well, three hours ago, Candace had signed her, Tessa, Rebecca, and I to perform for the winter festival. No one else except for King Brady signed up for it and Candace thought that it would be fun since we all can sing. Well, it's not so fun to me!

We had practiced for two hours before to get it right. We all sounded great, but, I'm still so nervous! I've never performed in front of a crowd and I'm scared of being humiliated in front of everybody in Kinkow! _Oh, why did Candacde have to do this? Why! _

"Mikayla!" Tessa said. "Calm down! You'll be alright!"

"How would you know?!" I said, still pacing around the room.

"Because, I'm your friend." Tessa said. "Just trust me."

I stopped and took a deep breath. "You're right." I said. "I just need to calm down."

"Good." Tessa said.

"Now performing 'Jingle Bell Rock' is your king with the chime, King Brady!" Boomer announced through the micraphone. Did I mention that he's the M.C? Since he can't sing, he's being the M.C. It's a good thing that he's not a performer or else everone would of died. Boomer really sounds like a raccon and squirel fighting when he sings. I'm glad that Brady is the king that can actually sing.

A stage was set outside in the plaza where the performers are supposed to perform. Christmas decorations were also hung all around the plaza. This year, my dad didn't hang up the lights. Thank goodness because if he did, he would of made all the lights on Kinkow blow a fuse, again. Instead, some of the staffers did it and they did a really good job at it.

After Brady sang 'Jingle Bell Rock', he got off stage and entered the throne room. "Hey girls." Brady said.

"Hey." We all said.

"Mikayla, are you alright?" Brady asked, seeing the worried look on my face. "You seem a bit shaken up."

"I'm fine." I replied. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be." He said. "You'll be perfectly fine. Besides, you have a great voice."

"Really?"

Brady nodded his head, "Yes."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

"Now performing 'All I Want For Christmas Is You" is Candace**(I don't know her last name.)**, Rebecca Dawson, Tessa**(I don't know her last name too.)**, and Mikayla Makoola!" Boomer announced. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Good luck." Brady said.

"I'll need it." I said as the girls and I went to the plaza. We walked up on the stage and the band started playing 'All I Want For Christmas Is You.' Funny thing is that when I wrote that song -yes, I wrote a song all by myself- is that I was thinking of Brady at that time. I admit, I do have a crush on him. But, I realized that I liked him last week. That's really wierd. We started singing:

_**[Mikayla]**_**  
I don't want a lot for christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for christmas is you  
**

This year for Christmas, I don't really want a lot of stuff. There's just one thing and one thing that I need. I don't really care about all those presents under the Christmas tree. Actually, the presents we usually get here on Kinkow is planks with compliments on it. I don't really want that this year. Instead, I just want Brady for myself. If only my wish could come true. All I want for Christmas is Brady.

_**[Candace]**_**  
I don't want a lot for christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa claus won't make me happy  
****With a toy on christmas day**

**'Cause I just want you for my own**  
**More than you could ever know**  
**Make my wish come true**  
**All I want for christmas is you, youuuuu, ooh ooh**  
**Baby, oh oh**

There's not much I want for Christmas. I just need one thing and one thing only. Brady. I don't care about the presents that are under the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking up on a fireplace. No. Santa Clause won't make me happy with just a toy on Christmas day.

I just want want Brady for my self. If only my wish could come true. All I really want for Christmas is Brady.

_**[Tessa]**_**  
I won't ask for much this christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just want to keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the north pole for saint nick  
I won't even stay up late  
To hear those magic reindeer click  
**

There's not much I should wish for on Christmas. I won't even be wishing for it to snow. I'll just keep waiting under the mistletoe for Brady. Or, maybe Brady might bring the mistletoe to me, hold it on top of our heads and want a kiss from me. I wouldn't mind that. He's such a big goofball. I won't make a list of the things I want and send it to the north pole for Santa to read. I won't even stay up just to hear the reinder noises click. Brady and Boomer probably would of done that last night for all I know.

In between the song, it suddenly started to snow. How weird. It only snows on the mountains on Kinkow. Never the village.

_**[Rebecca]**_**  
'Cuz I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh, baby all I want for christmas is you, youuuu, ooh  
Baby  
**

I just want him here, next to me. And for him to be holding me so tight. All I want for Christmas is Brady.

_**[Mikayla]**_**  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children'  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me? Yeah**

The lights shinned so bright. It was so bright that it can blind you. The children'slaughter filled the air. Now, everyone is singing along. Santa should bring me the one I really need.

_**[All]**_**  
Ohh ohh, I don't want a lot for christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh, baby all I want for christmas is you, you ooh,  
Baby  
All I want for christmas is you, ooh baby **_**[4x]**_

As I said before, I don't want a lot for Christmas. All I'm askng for is to see Brady standing outside of my door. I just want him for myself. If only my wish can come true. All I want for Christmas is Brady.

* * *

Once we finished the song, everyone had cheered loudly. Brady was right. I was going to be perfectly fine. Tessa, Candace, Rebecca and I bowed before hooping off stage.

I walked towards Brady. "You were amazing up there, Mikayla." He said. "I told you that you'll be fine."

"Thanks." I said. "And, you were right." I smiled.

Brady smiled back. When we looked up, we saw a mitletoe above our heads. The mistletoe was on a fishing hook. I turned around to see that Boomer was holding the mistletoe and the girls were standing behind him, smiling.

"Come on you two." Boomer said mockingly. "You have to kiss underneath the mistletoe."

Brady and I chuckled. I turned back around to face him, "Merry Christmas, Brady."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mikayla."

We leaned in and kissed. I finally got what I wanted for Christmas. :)

* * *

**That's it for now! I hope you guys liked it! :) Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44**


End file.
